A vida, a história e o mundo de Lily Evans
by Dama de Ferro
Summary: Nessa fanfic será escrita a história de Lily Evans, a mãe de Harry Potter, que escreve suas aventuras em um diário, quase todas as noites. Suas aventuras vão desde o dia em que conheceu Severus Snape até o dia 30 de outubro de 1981, um dia antes da sua morte. Espero que gostem dessa fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A vida, a história e o mundo de Lily Evans**

_**Nessa fanfic será escrita a história de Lily Evans, a mãe de Harry Potter, que escreve suas aventuras em um diário, quase todas as noites. Suas aventuras vão desde o dia em que conheceu Severus Snape até o dia 30 de outubro de 1981, um dia antes da sua morte. Espero que gostem dessa fanfic. **_

_Querido diário,_

_Hoje eu estava brincando naquele playground perto de casa, com Petúnia. Eu estava mostrando minhas ''habilidades'' para ela. Sabe diário, desde meus oito anos faço essas coisas estranhas, como flutuar, fazer com que as flores se abram, e etc., porém, só mostrei essas habilidades agora, com dez anos. Petúnia acha estranho o que eu faço, diz que eu sou esquisita. Mas eu não me importo. Na verdade, eu acho que ela tem raiva de mim, pois eu consigo fazer essas coisas e ela não._

_Mas hoje eu descobri que existem várias pessoas além de mim que tem essas pequenas habilidades. Um deles é o garoto da Rua da Fiação, chamado Severus Snape. Ele é magrelo, tão pálido que chega a ser meio amarelado. Ele tem os cabelos muito negros e oleosos e seus olhos também são muito negros. _

_Ele estava espiando a mim e a Petúnia no playground. Nós estávamos discutindo, pois ela não parava de me chamar de esquisita e dizia que ia contar tudo a mamãe, quando ele apareceu atrás de uma moita, virou-se para mim e disse:_

_- Isso é óbvio, você é uma bruxa._

_Uma bruxa! Uma bruxa! Que ridículo!, pensei. Como ele ousa me chamar de bruxa? E ainda agia como se isso fosse um elogio, deu vontade de vir em casa, pegar um dicionário e mostrar o que significa chamar uma pessoa de bruxa. Ora, essa! Virei - me para ele e disse que aquilo era um insulto. Minha irmã riu dele e lembrou - lhe que ele mora na Rua da Fiação. Para mim, não importava onde ele morava. Ele poderia morar em um palácio e eu ainda acharia ofensivo o que ele disse. Ele disse que estava me espiando fazia muito tempo, pois eu tinha as mesmas habilidades que as dele. E também disse que a mãe dele tinha essas habilidades. _

_Petúnia, com desprezo, me chamou para ir para casa. Não pensei duas vezes. Porém, quando eu estava indo embora, eu vi o garoto sentado no chão, prestes a chorar. Será que eu o machuquei com as minhas palavras? Será que ele estava dizendo a verdade, que eu era uma bruxa? Isso que eu faço não é normal. Olhei para Petúnia e disse:_

_- Vá para casa. Eu vou ficar aqui mais um tempo._

_Ela desconfiou:_

_- Você não vai falar com aquele garoto estúpido, vai?_

_-É rapidinho, por favor._

_Ela revirou os olhos e foi embora. Me virei fui na direção do garoto. Ele estava com as pernas cruzadas, rasgando e quebrando algumas folhas secas no chão, distraído. Fiquei em pé na frente dele e disse:_

_- Por que você me chamou de bruxa?_

_Ele disse, com muita paciência:_

_- As pessoas que tem habilidades especiais, como as suas, são chamadas de bruxas. Eu também sou assim, quer que eu te mostre?_

_Ele pegou um raminho, com duas folhas, se levantou e jogou ao vento. Em vez da folha cair, ela bateu asas e saiu voando, como um passarinho._

_Me virei para ele, impressionada. Não era só eu que tinha essas habilidades. Existia mais um ''esquisito'' como minha irmã dizia. Sorri para ele, e ele sorriu para mim e disse:_

_- Meu nome é Severo Snape, mas me chame só de Severo. Eu deixo. _

_- Meu nome é Lily Evans, mas chame só de Lily. Eu também deixo._

_Ele riu e disse:_

_- Podemos nos tornar amigos?_

_- Sim, mas só quando você me explicar mais sobre essa história de bruxos._


	2. Chapter 2

**A vida, a história e o mundo de Lily Evans**

_Querido diário,_

_Me desculpe, eu não consegui terminar a história ontem, mamãe me mandou ir dormir. Mas agora eu tenho tempo. Bom, continuando, eu tinha dito a Severo que eu queria conhecer mais sobre o mundo dos bruxos. E ele me contou muitas coisas: _

_- Quando somos pequenos, não conseguimos controlar nossa magia. Ela simplesmente aparece, mais ou menos quando temos sete anos. A partir dos onze, nós vamos para uma escola de magia, chamada Hogwarts. Todos os ingleses bruxos vão para lá. E lá nós aprendemos sobre como usar e controlar nossa magia, com a ajuda das varinhas, que compraremos no Beco Diagonal, na loja do Olivaras, antes de irmos para a escola. Também teremos que comprar livros e caldeirões, para fazer poções e aprender feitiços._

_Ele parecia um professor ensinando um aluno. Seus olhos negros brilhavam com a certeza de seu destino, parecia que ser um bruxo era o seu maior desejo. Mas parecia tudo muito fantástico para mim. Não sei, uma bruxa? Eu não poderia ser uma fada, como a Fada Madrinha da Cinderela? Bruxos me lembram pessoas más e feias, com verrugas no nariz, voando em vassouras._

_Vassouras!_

_- Existem vassouras que voam? - perguntei._

_- Sim, existem, mas elas são um pouco caras. Vendem no Beco Diagonal._

_- O que é Beco Diagonal?_

_- É um lugar em Londres que vende vários artigos bruxos. Vassouras, varinhas, livros, poções, animais. Ah, e lá tem um banco, o Gringotes, que é protegido por duendes._

_Mas eu tinha uma pergunta. Uma pergunta que me inquietava._

_- Você é bruxo e sua mãe também. Mas e o seu pai?_

_Dessa vez seus olhos perderam o brilho, e ele ficou sério._

_- Meu pai é trouxa, é ''comum''._

_- E ele sabe que você e sua mãe são bruxos?_

_Ele ficou mais quieto ainda. Puxa, toquei em um assunto delicado._

_- Sabe. Mas ele briga com a minha mãe o tempo inteiro. Deve ser por causa disso._

_Achei melhor não continuar. Família é um assunto delicado, minha mãe sempre disse. Mas eu não queria ficar somente fazendo perguntas sobre magia, eu queria conhecer Severo, eu queria saber mais sobre aquele garoto tão misterioso e tão inteligente. _

_- Severo, onde você aprendeu tudo isso?_

_- Lendo._

_- Lendo?_

_- É sozinho, lendo os livros da minha mãe. Sabe, ela não fala muito sobre magia em casa..._

_E ele ficou quieto de novo. Puxa, o pai dele não deve gostar mesmo de magia._

_Muitas perguntas estavam borbulhando na minha cabeça agora. Mas quando eu ia perguntá - las, ouvi Petúnia me chamando:_

_- Lily, a mamãe está te chamando para jantar! Vem logo!_

_Eu queria ficar, mas tudo bem. Me virei para Severo, e ele disse:_

_- Vá, eu também tenho que ir para casa. Eu venho aqui todos os dias. Se quiser saber mais coisas, venha para o parque. _

_- Foi legal te conhecer Severo. Você é muito legal._

_Ele ficou vermelho, abaixou a cabeça e mordeu os lábios._

_- Foi muito bom te conhecer também, Lily. Até um dia - disse ele baixinho._

_- Até um dia._

_Me despedi dele e fui embora correndo na direção de Petúnia. Quando cheguei na entrada do parque, olhei para trás. Severo Snape, o garoto da pele pálida e dos cabelos e olhos muito negros, não estava mais lá._


	3. Chapter 3

_ Querido diário,_

_ Hoje eu fiquei a manhã inteira pensando em Severo Snape. Pensando se tudo aquilo que ele me disse era verdade. Eu sabia que seria perda de tempo procurar Snape na minha escola. Ele não estudava ali. Aliás, eu acho que ele não estudava em escola nenhuma. E essa era mais uma dúvida que eu tinha sobre ele. Mas não ia ficar assim. Eu ia acabar com essas dúvidas hoje._

_ Assim que eu cheguei em casa, eu coloquei minha mochila no meu quarto. Quando olhei para a porta, Petúnia estava lá, com cara de quem quer explicações._

_ - Você vai encontrar o garoto esquisito hoje, não é? Lily, eu estou te avisando, ele é louco, olha onde ele mora! Na Rua da Fiação! O pai dele é o tal Tobias Snape, ele não fala com ninguém aqui do bairro. E a mãe dele! Quase ninguém a vê por aqui. Não percebe que essa gente é esquisita? Se você continuar falando com o garoto, eu vou contar tudo para a mamãe! Lily perceba: nada que esse que garoto diz existe! Hogwarts, bruxos, nada!_

_ Ameaça. Chantagem. É assim que a Petúnia consegue tudo o que quer. Mas comigo é diferente._

_ - Olha aqui Petúnia, você nem conheceu o garoto, está julgando assim porquê ele mora na Rua da Fiação. Ele é muito legal, sabia? Ele não é louco, ele tem as mesmas habilidades que as minhas, chamar ele de louco é me chamar de louca!_

_ - Vocês dois são esquisitos, isso sim. ESQUISITOS!_

_ Olhei para ela com raiva e a empurrei do meu quarto e fui para a porta. Ela gritou:_

_ - Isso não vai ficar assim Lily, NÃO VAI!_

_ E o resto que ela falou, bem, eu não ouvi, deixei para trás._

_ Enquanto estava a caminho do parque, pensei no que ela disse. Bem, o Snape (tenho que me acostumar a chamar de Severo) não tinha cara de ser muito normal, mas quem disse que eu sempre fui? A Petúnia não me chamava sempre de esquisita? Mas, e quanto a escola, tal de Hogwarts? Será que existe mesmo?_

_ Quando cheguei lá, eu o vi sentado, com as pernas cruzadas, olhando distraidamente para o rio. Seus cabelos esvoaçavam com o vento, e ele não parecia lutar contra isso. Cheguei perto dele e disse:_

_ - Snape?_

_ Ele virou para trás, e disse:_

_ - Eu falei que você poderia me chamar só de Severo. Eu deixo._

_ Eu sorri e ele sorriu de volta. Me sentei ao lado dele. Eu não sabia como começar. Onde estavam todas as perguntas que eu elaborei hoje de manhã? Mas parecia que ele tinha adivinhado, pois ele disse:_

_ - Você quer uma prova, não é? Quer uma prova de que os bruxos existem._

_ Ele tirou uma folha de jornal cortada, lá tinha uma imagem, e embaixo uma reportagem. Mas não era um imagem qualquer. Ela se movia! Pisquei os olhos. Imagens não se movem! Nela tinha um homem muito velho, com o cabelo branquinho, bem grande (maior que o meu), e uma barba tão grande que ele podia amarrar no cinto, e ele fez isso. Tinha cara de ser simpático, e era bem sorridente. A reportagem dizia:_

_ ''__**ALVO DUMBLEDORE É ELEITO COMO DIRETOR DE HOGWARTS**_

Alvo Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore foi eleito como diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, no dia 2 de março de 1970. Ele foi eleito, com a maioria dos votos dos professores, logo após que Armando Dippet, o antigo diretor de Hogwarts, morreu de causas naturais.

Quando perguntaram ao professor se ele tinha gostado de se tornar diretor, ele disse calmamente 'Havia muitos ali que seriam capazes de se tornar diretores. Sim, estou feliz pro me tornar um diretor e poder fazer mais para esta escola'. Depois, perguntamos se ele abandonaria o cargo de diretor de Hogwarts para se tornar Ministro da Magia, já que ele foi indicado e tem grande apoio da população. Ele respondeu 'Ah, minha querida, eu nunca vou abandonar Hogwarts para se tornar um Ministro. Não, deixo o cargo para alguém que realmente queira'.

Devemos lembrar que o professsor Dumbledore é considerado por vários o maior bruxos dos tempos modernos. Dumbledore é famoso por derrotar Grindelwald, o bruxo das trevas em 1945, e estar sempre lutando contra as Artes das Trevas, além de ter descoberto os doze usos de sangue de dragão e por desenvolver um trabalho de alquimia com Nicolau Flamel.''

_ Minha cabeça estava girando. Imagens não se movem, mas agora estavam se movendo. Um tal de Dumbledore se tornou diretor de Hogwarts. O que era aquilo, meu Deus? _

_ Me virei para Snape. Ele me olhou e disse:_

_ - Esse cara, Dumbledore, bem ele é muito poderoso. Mamãe, teve aula com ele. Ela disse que ele era um cara bem legal, muito amigos dos alunos._

_ - Petúnia acha que você está mentindo. Disse que Hogwarts não existe - soltei. Agora eu me lembrei, como ela sabe dessa conversa se ela não estava comigo?_

_ - É real para nós. Não para ela. Ela é trouxa e você não._

_ Quando eu estava pensando sobre o assunto, ouvi um barulho de folhas. Minha irmã estava atrás de um arbusto, olhando para mim. Agora eu sei como ela soube da conversa._

_ -Petúnia! - gritei. Severo não ficou feliz com a chegada dela. Ele se levantou e disse:_

_ - Quem agora está espionando hein, mocinha?_

_ Tinha um tom de ironia na sua voz. Era estranho. Então Petúnia disse algo que nunca deveria dizer:_

_ - Então é isso que você quer esconder, mocinho? - Com o mesmo tom de ironia do Snape - A blusa da sua mãe, esquisito?_

_ Eu nem tinha reparado no estranho avental que ele estava usando. Era verdade. Ele usa um casaco para esconder a blusa, mas agora ele estava sem. _

_ O rosto de Snape se contorceu de ódio. Eu nunca o vi assim. De repente, um galho caiu no ombro da Petúnia. Ela começou a chorar de dor._

_ Eu sabia. Eu sabia que Snape tinha feito aquilo. Fiquei furiosa. E se tivesse caído em cima da cabeça da minha irmã? Virei para ele e disse:_

_ - Foi você, não foi? Pare com isso!_

_ - Não foi eu! - Ele parecia furioso, desafiador e confuso ao mesmo tempo. _

_ Mais um galho caiu, mas não foi em cima de ninguém. _

_ - Foi sim! Você acabou de fazer outro cair!_

_ De repente, ele fez um galho virar pó. Assim, simplesmente, destruído._

_ Socorri Petúnia, que ainda estava chorando. Dei uma olhada feroz para ele, que estava com raiva, não só de mim, mas tudo que estava a sua volta, pois mais galhos começavam a se destruir sozinhos._

_ - Você machucou a minha irmã - Virei e fui embora, com Petúnia. Quando olhei para trás, já na entrada do parque, vi um Severo chorando de raiva, olhando para mim como se pedisse piedade e o compreendesse, mas ao mesmo tempo, começando a destruir as árvores. _

_ Não tive piedade. Arrebitei o nariz e levei Petúnia para casa._


	4. Chapter 4

_Querido diário,_

_ Já faz uma semana que eu não vejo Severo Snape. Eu não tenho ido ao parque, mamãe disse que poderia ser perigoso. Eu convenci Petúnia a não contar nada para a mamãe, então tivemos que arranjar uma desculpa estúpida para ela. ''Estávamos debaixo de uma árvore velha mamãe, aí o galho caiu em cima do ombro da Petúnia'' eu disse, quando nós chegamos em casa. Então, mamãe deu o Olhar de Reprovação Que Só Ela Sabe Fazer, falou que não deveríamos ir ao parque por um bom tempo e tratou de cuidar de Petúnia._

_ Mas eu não consigo esquecer Severo. Eu simplesmente não consigo esquecer aquele olhar furioso que ele me lançou, com as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto, os cabelos se espalhando ao vento. Será que eu fiz certo? Bem, ele mesmo disse que nós ainda não somos capazes de controlar a magia. Será que ele fez aquilo porque ele quis? Ou será que foi apenas um acidente?_

_ Mais perguntas vinham à minha mente. E só ele seria capaz de acabar com essas dúvidas. Mas eu não posso. Eu tenho que ficar em casa, ele merece receber minha indiferença. Ele deve estar preocupado, assustado, sussurrava uma voz na minha cabeça. Ah, não dava mais. Eu tinha que falar com ele, nem que fosse para brigar._

_ Fui ao parque. Quando cheguei, não tinha ninguém. Procurei pelo parque todo. Não achei. Gritei o nome dele. Não ouve resposta. Ora, ele não tinha dito que vinha aqui todos os dias? Onde é que ele está? Será que ele está brincando comigo?_

_ Foi quando me veio uma lembrança. ''Ele mora na Rua da Fiação, Lily!''. Era isso. Eu tinha que ir lá, na Rua da Fiação. Não havia outro jeito. Fui ao sul do parque, seguindo a direção do rio, em direção aonde Severo morava._

_ Quando cheguei na tal rua, me lembrei de algo. '' Você não sabe onde ele mora'' . Olhei para a rua, perdida. Lá tinha umas pessoas estranhas, mas elas não olhavam para mim. Somente uma pessoa._

_ - Está perdida aqui, mocinha? - Uma senhora me perguntou. _

_ - Eu quero saber aonde fica a casa dos Snape. - disse. Ela me olhou torto._

_ - Eles moram na última casa, logo ali - Ela apontou para uma casa velha, escura, mas bem parecida com as outras - Ninguém nunca os vê. E ninguém pergunta por eles. Mas é aquela ali, mocinha, pode confiar._

_ Agradeci e fui em direção a casa. Quando cheguei perto, respirei fundo e apertei a campainha. Ouvi um barulho e depois ouvi a porta se abrindo._

_ Ela revelou uma mulher alta, magra, com as sobrancelhas muito grossas. Tinha um rosto comprido e mal-humorado, uma pele pálida, doentia que nem a do filho. Seus cabelos eram longos e muito negros, e estavam amarrados numa trança que vinha até a cintura. Ela usava uma camisa de botão com mangas curtas e uma saia esquisita. Não era nada bonita, se quer saber a minha opinião._

_ Ela olhou para mim com curiosidade e surpresa. Logo depois de me observar de cima a baixo, perguntou:_

_ - Quem é você?_

_ - Olá senhora. Eu sou Lily, amiga de Severo. Ele mora aqui, não mora?_

_ - Sim, ele mora aqui mas o que você quer com ele?_

_ Então eu ouvi um voz lá no fundo:_

_ - Mãe, com quem a senhora está falando?_

_ Ouvi passos e de repente eu vi Severo logo atrás da mãe, segurando um pano de secar pratos._

_ - Oi Lily - disse ele timidamente. _

_ - Oi Severo - respondi._

_ A mãe dele e olhou com mal- humor._

_ - Pode entrar - ela disse. Eu entrei. A casa não era grande. Era escura e logo quando se entrava via uma sala, com um sofá e uma poltrona surrados. A sala era bem pequena, e nas estantes tinha alguns objetos estranhos. Mas até que era limpa. Mas se a minha mãe visse essa casa, diria que ela está suja. Ela tem uma mania de limpeza que nunca vi em ninguém. A mãe dele foi para a cozinha e nos deixou lá._

_ Severo me olhou e disse: _

_ - Então, por que me procurou?_

_ - Por que você fez aquilo com ela? Com Petúnia?_

_ Ele suspirou e disse:_

_ - Sabe Lily, para cada pessoa existe um tipo de magia diferente de se fazer. A sua, por exemplo, é conseguir fazer as coisas flutuarem, inclusive você. _

_ - Tá, mas o que isso tem a ver?_

_ - A minha magia não é fazer as coisas flutuarem. É fazer com que as coisas se destruam._

_ Então, a mãe dele apareceu na sala e disse:_

_ - Severo já fez muitas coisas se destruírem aqui em casa - e deu o Olhar de Reprovação Que Eu Achava Que Só Minha Mãe Sabia Fazer Mas Na Verdade Todas As Mães Fazem - E, é claro, eu recebo a culpa por tudo isso - disse ela misteriosamente._

_ - Me desculpe Lily, por eu ter machucado a sua irmã - Severo disse. _

_ - Eu acho que você não tem que pedir desculpas para mim. Mas eu sei como é a minha irmã, então tudo bem. Eu darei as desculpas para ela. _

_ - Muito obrigado._

_ Depois de uma pequena pausa, eu me virei para a sua mãe e disse:_

_ - Você foi para Hogwarts?_

_ - Sim._

_ - E como é lá?_

_ - É um castelo bem grande. Trouxas não podem ver._

_ - Por que você chamam as pessoas de trouxa?_

_ -Pessoa que não tem magia são trouxas, mocinha. Você é nascida-trouxa não é?_

_ - Sim._

_ Então, Severo interrompeu a conversa entre eu e a mãe dele e disse:_

_ - No meu quarto tem mais coisas. Você quer ver?_

_ - Sim._

_ Enquanto eu subia para as escadas que davam para o quarto, eu percebi que o pai dele não estava. Deve ser por isso que está sossegado, já que Severo disse que eles brigavam. _

_ O quarto dele era bem pequeno. Mas meu Deus. Como era cheio de livros! No quarto dele só tinha uma cama, uma escrivaninha e um pequeno guarda-roupa, o resto era estante, todas cheias de livros, encadernadas em couro preto ou marrom. Li alguns títulos '' Hogwarts, Uma História'' , '' Animais Fantásticos e Onde habitam'', ''Quadribol Através dos Séculos'' ( Meu Deus, o que diabos é Quadribol? ) e muitos outros. Me sentei na cama e Severo disse:_

_ - Se você quiser pegar alguns..._

_ Quando eu estava para tocar no '' Hogwarts, Uma História '' eu ouvi um barulho. A porta lá embaixo se abriu. Alguém tinha entrado na casa. Severo se assustou. _

_ - Quem entrou? - perguntei. _

_ - Rápido se esconda!_

_ - Porque? O que está acontecendo?_

_ - Meu pai chegou! Entra no guarda-roupa! Ele não pode saber que você, ele não gosta de visitas!_

_ Me escondi dentro do guarda- roupa, que era bem apertado e desconfortável. Deixei uma brechinha aberta, já que eu não conseguia fechar. Eu tinha uma boa visão, mas ninguém seria capaz de me ver. Severo pegou um livro e fingiu que estava lendo. Ouvi alguém subindo as escadas. Meu coração batia forte. Até que eu ouvi alguém batendo. O pai de Severo estava querendo entrar._


	5. Chapter 5

_ Querido Diário,_

_ Calma, eu vou terminar a história. Onde eu estava?... Ah, lembrei. Bom, Severo engoliu em seco e abriu a porta. Nela revelou o pai do Snape, o tal Tobias._

_ Ele era alto, branco, mas não com a pele amarelada e doentia que a Sra. Snape e o Severo tinham. Ele tinha cabelos grisalhos, quase brancos. O cabelo dele não parecia nem um pouquinho com o de Severo, até por que os cabelos de Severo vinham até os ombros e eram oleosos, e o pai dele tinha um cabelo quase impecável que vinha só até a nuca, com uma leve franja sobre a testa. O seu rosto era duro, como o de alguém que nunca sorriu na vida. Seus olhos também eram negros, mas não tinham o calor que os de Severo tinham, eram frios e vazios e lembravam túneis escuros. Sua pele já estava levemente enrugada. E o seu nariz era de gancho e bem grande. Ele usava uma camisa social preta e uma calça social, também preta. Devia ter voltado do trabalho, eu pensei. _

_ Ele entrou no quarto, procurando por alguém. Virou-se para Severo e perguntou:_

_ - Você estava conversando com alguém, Severo?_

_ Ele falava um pouco acima de um sussurro. Sua voz era grossa, profunda e arrastada. Mas mesmo assim, me parecia bem calma._

_ - Não pai, não estava - disse Severo, com um olhar assustado._

_ - Oh, pensei ter ouvido vozes então..._

_ Então, ele saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Nem um boa noite. Nem um ''Como você está, filho?'' . Meu pai quando chega em casa, sempre me dá um beijinho na testa, me pergunta como estou e como foi meu dia. É, ele não era um dos melhores pais._

_ Severo veio até o meu esconderijo e disse:_

_ - Pode sair._

_ Sai daquele guarda roupa, que já estava machucando minhas costelas, e disse:_

_ - Como eu vou sair daqui?_

_ - Tem uma porta nos fundos. Você vai sair sem ser vista, eu vou com você. Descemos as escadas, mas em vez de irmos para a sala atravessamos um corredor em direção a uma porta. Enquanto estávamos descendo ouvi o pai de Severo dizer:_

_ - Você fez uma daquelas coisas que seus parentes esquisitos fazem?_

_ Ele estava se referindo a bruxaria, eu sei._

_ - Não - a mãe de Severo respondeu._

_ - Você tentou sim, eu tenho certeza. Já não disse que eu não quero você e suas magias estúpidas aqui em casa?_

_De repente eu ouvi um barulho como o de alguém que joga outra pessoa na parede. Eu dei uma leve olhada para trás e vi que o pai de Severo estava tentando enforcar a mãe dele. Fiquei parada olhando a cena, e Severo olhou para trás. Quando ele viu, foi para a sala e gritou:_

_ - Mãe!_

_ Me escondi numa parede, mas fiquei olhando tudo. O pai de Severo agarrou ele pela camisa e o jogou contra a parede, gritando:_

_ - Saia daqui menino estúpido!_

_ Severo bateu a cabeça na parede. A mãe dele olhava assustada. Foi aí que eu não agüentei e gritei:_

_ - Severo!_

_ O pai dele me viu. Ele olhou para mim com um ar de curiosidade. E depois disse:_

_ - Quem é você, menina?_

_ - Lily. Lily Evans - respondi. Era para ser uma voz corajosa, mas saiu uma voz assustada. E realmente, eu estava assustada._

_ Ele me olhou, me estudando e disse:_

_ - Você é amiga de Severo, não é?_

_ - Sim._

_ - Oh, parece que meu filho arranjou uma ''amiguinha'' . Bem, é o seguinte, você sai ilesa, finge que não viu nada, que não escutou nada e vá embora, sem contar isso a ninguém. Fui claro?_

_ A voz dele era calma, perversa. Fiquei com raiva na hora. Não era justo. Severo não merecia, a mãe de Severo não merecia. Então eu disse:_

_ - Sou esquisita, que nem eles. Faço magia também._

_ Ele me encarou com surpresa._

_ - Agora eu entendi o porque de você estar aqui. Ouça, você vai sair, e vai fingir que não viu isso... Severo acompanhe a menina até a porta._

_ - Você não vai fazer nada, não é? - perguntou Severo._

_ - Vá embora._

_ - Mas, pai..._

_ - AGORA!_

_ Ele se encolheu e me levou até a saída. Então corremos até o parque, sem falar nada. Percebi que Severo corria menos, e estava olhando para o chão. Quando chegamos, eu disse:_

_ - Venha para minha casa._

_ - Mas..._

_ Coloquei a mão na cabeça dele, quando tirei estava cheia de sangue._

_ - Severo, vem, eu faço um curativo._

_ - Lily..._

_ - Vem eu te ajudo._

_ Ele se apoiou em mim e eu o levei para casa, que não ficava tão longe do parque. Quando chegamos, mamãe estava na cozinha e papai ainda não tinha chegado. Entramos discretamente, subimos as escadas, e fomos para o meu quarto, onde eu peguei algumas coisas e comecei a fazer uns curativos._

_ Sou muito boa em fazer curativos. Herdei o talento de mamãe. Ela faz isso muito bem. Peço para que Severo sente na minha cama, abro seus cabelos e vejo um corte enorme na cabeça. _

_ - Calma, Sev, vai ficar tudo bem._

_ Percebi esse meu ''Sev'' . Falei porque achei bonitinho, e para ele ficar calmo. Acho que a partir de agora vou chamar assim. Ele parece ter gostado. _

_ Fiz um curativo meio grande na cabeça dele. Quando terminei, perguntei:_

_ - Está sentindo alguma coisa?_

_ - Não, só tontura._

_ Então, de repente, ele me abraçou e começou chorar. Respondi o seu abraço e ficamos assim por um bom tempo, então ele disse:_

_ - Muito obrigado._

_ - Oh Sev, somos amigos lembra?_

_ Ele olha para mim e sorri. Gosto do seu sorriso, principalmente numa hora dessas. Então ficamos jogando conversa fora, quando mamãe aparece._

_ - Quem é ele? - ela perguntou._

_ - É Severo, mamãe. Eu o conheci no parque._

_ - Olá, senhora Evans - disse Severo. Ele foi muito educado com a minha mãe, mas foi muito tímido. Eu acho que ele não consegue se relacionar com as pessoas muito bem. Mamãe gosta de crianças educadas, então ela disse:_

_ - Quer alguma coisa, Severo?_

_ - Não, obrigado senhora._

_ - Oh sim, vou deixar vocês._

_ - Onde Petúnia está? - pergunto._

_ - Ela foi para a casa da vizinha brincar._

_ Então ela fecha a porta. O corte de Severo estava atrás, por isso ela não percebeu. Se tivesse percebido, teria dado uma crise de histeria. _

_ Depois de um tempo, escurece e Severo diz:_

_ - Preciso ir para casa._

_ - Tudo bem - digo, embora eu não queira que ele vá para casa. Então eu o acompanho até a porta e digo:_

_ - Vá com Deus._

_ Ele me agradece, e quando percebo, estou abraçada com ele de novo, e digo:_

_ - Vai dar tudo certo._

_ - Deus te ouça._

_ Então ele se vira, e vai para casa, andando lentamente, por causa da tontura. Eu o observo. Quando ele vira numa esquina, olha para mim, acena e vai embora. Aceno de volta, rezando para que tudo dê certo._

* * *

**Bom, é o seguinte, vou fazer uma pequena chantagem. Não vou postar nada até que se tenha alguma review. Eu preciso saber se vocês estão gostando dela. Bom, eu espero que tenham gostado dessa. A Dama de Ferro agradece suas visitas.**


End file.
